Jurassic Park IV: Armageddon
You thought it was over? Quite the opposite, it's barely begun. In secluded areas across the country, attacks by strange and monstrous creatures are tearing communities apart. Millions are being killed. Entire towns and cities are being obliterated. The vital question is...what diabolical mind is behind these tragedies. BECAUSE IF THEY ARE NOT BROUGHT TO JUSTICE, THE PLANET WILL ONCE AGAIN BELONG TO THE REPTILES!!!! BRING ON THE ARMAGEDDON. Note: This fanfiction may contain inappropriate content, such as bad language, violence, and situations of extreme peril. Readers under the age of 13 should consider what they're getting themselves into before they begin reading. DO NOT EDIT THIS ARTICLE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!! Prologue A deafening roar silenced the singing of birds and the buzzing of insects in the forest. A Jeep drove wildly offroad through the trees and plants, shattering its windshield and sending flocks of birds shooting up in panic from the bushes. Oh, God, the man in the driver's seat was absolutely hysterical. This can't possibly be happening to me. I'm having a nightmare, I'll be lying awake in my bed in no time. However, as he heard the booming cries continue to echo behind him, he realized with despair that everything was all too real. As much as he hated the truth, he knew that his cruel fate would be to have his bones splintered between the jaws of a monster. He began to feel the ground beneath him tremble, and he realized that the unseen beast was gaining on him. He turned his head to look at the woods behind him, but all he could see was a huge shadow darting between the trees. He could not make out its shape, but he sensed its incredible size. He pushed down on the clutch and increased speed, but he knew there was no way he could outrun the monstrosity that promised his inescapable death. How the hell does something so enormous move so quickly?, he wondered. This thing is like something straight out of hell. Sweat rolled down the man's brow. His thoughts were interrupted with a bellow so incredibly ear-piercing that he had to cover his ears. He felt a heart-stopping bump that rolled his vehicle onto its roof. He felt darts of pain penetrate his sides. He winced. He felt himself being lifted off the floor, and as he prayed silently he saw the hideous cavern of a maw stretch open. He felt the teeth close in on him like a bed of nails, heard his own bones shattering like twigs, before the man disappeared into oblivion. Chapter 1: Evidence "These are some big prints", noted Officer Gordon as he shone his flashlight over the three-toed tracks leading away from the wreck. "They look almost like...like bird prints", stammered his companion. "Only no bird could get that big". He shone his flashlight over another patch of dirt, and screamed like a little girl. For there, in the center of the beam, lay a regurgitated leg, beslobbered with blood and saliva. Gordon came over to investigate. "Uh-huh, see those ragged bite marks. We're dealing with a typical animal attack. Possibly an escapee from some private zoo or circus." "What the hell kind of place keeps creatures like this", wondered his partner, his voice shaken with fear, as he shone his flashlight over another enormous print. "I have no idea, but we'd better collect this severed limb as evidence", suggested Officer Gordon. He reached for the limb and put it in a large plastic bag. "Exactly how big do you think this thing was?", asked Gordon's companion. "Pretty damn big", answered Gordon. "That Jeep is lying upside down, so we can assume the animal was big enough to roll the car over." "Sweet mother of God. The culprit here can't be any species I've ever laid eyes on before in my life, this is unlike anything the world has ever seen." "We should probably go, before this thing comes back for dessert", suggested Gordon. He and his partner then stepped back into their police car and drove off into the night. If one listened closely, they might have heard the ominous bellows of large unseen animals in the distance over the roar of the police car's engine. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "So, did you two find out anything", asked the boss of Officer Gordon and his partner as he sat at his desk, playing with his pen. "We can now confirm that the criminal was some kind of animal", said Gordon. "What makes you so sure?", asked his boss, narrowing his eyes. "We found a severed leg with ragged bite marks, and came back later to make plaster casts of animal prints at the crime scene". "Interesting, can you show me these pieces of evidence?" "Indeed", said Gordon, handing his boss a plastic bag and a chunk of plaster. "Good god, what kind of creature could do something like this?" "That's what I said!", responded Gordon's partner. "I think you'd better stay out of this, Manuel", said Gordon. "Anyway", he continued, turning back to his boss. "We think it might have been some sort of bird judging from the foot prints, only it would have to be a very big bird. And more importantly, birds don't have teeth!" "In this case, we should probably call our animal control team, and put them on the case instead", said Gordon and Manuel's boss, reaching for the telephone. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Laurence Pool sat on his couch, watching the evening news. "We have shocking news from Springfield, Massachussets", said a man on the screen. Larry's eyes widened, Springfield was his town. "An animal control team was sent yesterday into the outskirts of the town to search for an unknown animal that's been causing chaos throughout the area. While they did not find it, they did report hauling a 10-foot serpentine creature from a large pond in the middle of the woods". A blurry photograph of a creature with a long neck, short tail, and four flippers popped up on the screen. Laurence thought it looked like the Loch Ness Monster. Pff, a hoax for sure, he thought humourously. He then clicked the "Power" button on his remote, and the TV shut off. He then staggered into his kitchen to poor himself a cup of coffee. He paused for a moment, as he couldn't help but feel that he wasn't alone. He proceeded to pour his cup of coffee, when he thought he saw a shadow move in the darkness out of the corner of his eye. He looked around nervously, and saw something that made him gasp. The glass in his front window was shattered, and the screen behind had been completely ripped. He saw bird-like, dirt-covered prints burned into the floor, and they led away from the window. He was so scared that he began to retch and gag. He looked to his side hazily, and saw a creature that looked half-bird, half-lizard standing there motionless. Larry's mind had completely snapped upon seeing his broken window and the footprints accompanying it, so he did not think to run. Finally, the small creature hissed and pounced. Larry screamed as the creature's sharp claws dug into his back and neck. He began to cough up blood. Finally, the animal's firm jaws clamped around his throat, and began to squeeze. Laurence's vision began to blur, and then everything was black. Chapter 2: Redemption Notes *I did not intend the second chapter to be a reference to the novel, as I haven't actually read it in a while, so I don't remember that part. I do plan to include some intentional nods to the novel canon, however, so watch out for them. *By Springfield, I do not mean the town from the Simpsons. There are literally hundreds of towns called Springfield. I just didn't have time to come up with a better name for the town. *The Loch Ness Monster-looking thing hauled from the pond is another step towards uncovering the plot, after the unknown creature that ate the man in the Jeep. I will not give any huge spoilers, but I'll go as far as saying that it's some sort of marine reptile. Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:Articles Under Construction Category:2012